Guardian (Paused)
by Otaku-the-Bookworm
Summary: Piper is the heiress of her father's successful company. Her father's wife has two other children and she is not too happy of the fact that Piper is the heiress. Piper needs a bodyguard from the Jupiter Society because of many murder attempts. Full summary inside. Rated T for some violence and Jasper. All rightful credit goes to Riordan. How is there no 'action' for the genres?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Full**** Summary**_

**_Piper is a mistake. She is the result of an one-night-fling of her father and a French woman. She is the heiress of her father's successful company- McLean Co. Her father's real wife has two other children and she is not too happy of the fact that Piper is the heiress, which means she'll go to the extreme to keep Piper out of the way. This requires a full-fledged bodyguard from the Jupiter Society. What happens when the society's leader entrusts his own son to protect the heiress?_****  
**

**Well, almost everyone's been telling me to do plot number two. So here's plot number two. Happy Reading~**

**Jason**

"Will Jason Grace please report to the Head's office?"

Jason sighed. The 'Head' of the Jupiter Society was his own father and he knew why his father wanted him to come.

It was a stupid reason, or at least to Jason it was. Why _him_—out of 6-7 billion people on earth? Why did _he_ have to be born as the Jupiter Society's leader's son? It wasn't even a society, first of all. The Jupiter Society was just a group of guys who were assigned to bodyguard the important and rich. They bodyguards weren't even called 'bodyguards'- they were called 'guardians'. It should be called the Jupiter Organization or something like that. Yes, that made much more sense as to a 'society'.

Jason stormed out of his cubicle. The Jupiter Society was pretty rich considering they have a whole building to themselves. He walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. The doors opened and he stepped inside. There was an intern already there- what's her name again?- Drew. She was new and was head over heels over the boss' son.

"Good morning, Mr. Grace," Drew greeted flirtatiously, twirling her hair and batting her eyes.

He gave a curt nod. "Hello, Drew."

She smiled. "You're going to the Head's office, am I right?"

"Correct."

"Well, I'm sure he has important matters to discuss with you."

"That is true."

Drew sighed. The ice between them was frosty and frozen. "I have a question, Mr. Grace."

"Yes?"

"Is my mascara okay?" She leaned over, forcing him to stare into her eyes. "Is it?"

"I'm afraid you would have to ask your fellow female colleagues. I'm sorry, I don't know much about makeup."

Drew huffed and the elevator _dinged_. "Good day to you," she said and stepped out of the elevator.

The doors closed and Jason let out a sigh of relief. The new intern made him nervous and not in a good way. It was more of in a creepy way. The floors continued to go up and soon the elevator gave another _ding._ The doors opened and he went outside, walking briskly to his father's office.

Jason didn't even bother to knock on the office door. The doors swung open as he stepped inside the large room. He immediately shunned his eyes and looked down at the scene that was right in front of him. His father was kissing the assistant...again. The two parted and the assistant clicked in her five-inch heels out the door.

The Head chuckled nervously. "Jason, you came. Have a seat. Josephine will bring us some refreshments."

Jason obeyed and sat in a comfortably plush chair. "About tomorrow..." he cut to the chase.

"Ah, yes. Tomorrow you will be assigned to Piper McLean, heiress and model."

He frowned. "Model?"

"Mm-hm," he tossed his son a magazine, "this is her recent photo shoot."

Jason glanced at the cover of the magazine which shone a picture of Piper McLean in a rather flamboyant dress. He shook his head gruffly before putting it aside. "Never mind model, just tell me what I should do."

"Er, well, you must protect her. You see, she is the heiress of McLean, Co.- a _big_ corporation. And you must be really protective about her."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that she is on lookout for murder."

"Please explain." At that moment, the door knocked and the assistant entered. She was carrying a golden tray filled with two cups of coffee, a plate of cookies, and a small bowl of fancily shaped strawberries. His father smiled at her as she placed the tray on his desk before walking out.

"Thank you, Josephine," he said and she gave a nod and gently shut the door. He cleared his throat and turned to his son. "Take a cookie."

Jason took a cookie and bit it. "You still haven't explained," he said while chewing.

"She's a, well, accident. Much like you are."

Jason grimaced a bit but motioned his father to continue.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, her stepmother has two other children that are also in line to be heirs. But Piper's in the way. In order for the stepmother's oldest child to become an heir, Piper must be killed."

"And?"

"And her stepmother would very much like that."

"Oh."

"You see, you must put your life on the line for her! Her father and I are friends and that's why I'm choosing my son to guard his daughter. He trusts me very much and I want to put the person I trust the most for his sake. Is that explanation enough?"

"I suppose."

"Very well. You may go now."

Jason got up to leave. Before he opened the door, his father called out, "Tell Josephine to come in when you're out there." Jason only shook his head and slammed the double door entrance/exit. He faced the brunette.

"My father wants you to come in," he said and left.

* * *

Jason arrived in his officetel at eleven at night **(A/N: Saw this is a Korean drama. Was too cool that I had use it in this story. I know they're only in Korea but let's pretend that they exist in America).** He stayed late, training for his new job tomorrow. His dog Tempest came running to his owner, barking in joy.

"I'm back, Tempest," he said and bent over to pet the dog. Tempest was a large Labrador-Retriever that didn't require him to bend down that much. Tempest barked once more before padding away to the smallest bedroom, which was renovated to a full doghouse.

Jason sighed, grabbed a soda, and slumped onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV which automatically led him to the news channel. The news anchor was pretty enough, so he decided to continue watching the news.

"Good evening, America. I'm Reyna Ortiz, here's your late night news. Let's start off with some of our economical issues. Karol, please take over." After a few minutes of watching boring explanations of boring economy problems, the cameras went back on Reyna. She smiled brightly and continued, "Thanks, Karol. Now, leaning into some more celebrity stuff, we all know her: Piper McLean." Jason almost spewed out his soda at the familiar name.

"Piper McLean- our fellow role model, magazine model, and heiress. That's why she was famous in the first place, she's the daughter and current heiress of Tristan McLean and his corporation that is now worth billions. Mr. Tristan McLean was also an actor in his younger days- what a busy and famous family. So, Piper's going to inherit the billionaire corporation and everything will be happy, right? Nope.

"In fact, McLean's current wife, Amelia Adams, is not so happy about the fact that Piper is the heiress. She states, 'It is outrageous that he chose the mistake over his legal and loving children. He cheated on me and gives the result the company? That is clearly a load of BS!' So far, there has been _fourteen_ murder attempts, including one that happened just this morning. According to Piper's caretaker, there will be a new bodyguard coming tomorrow. That's your news for today, good night." The TV blacked out and played the news channel's theme.

The soda can clattered on the floor. _Fo__urteen murder attempts? That's...a lot. She really needs to be guarded well._ He was going to be her guardian starting tomorrow, meaning that it would be his job to make sure she stayed alive. He blinked drowsily before getting up to go and take a shower.

He let the hot water just run through his hair before he actually started to clean himself up. The shower woke him up slightly and he went to the miniature kitchen to reheat some leftovers.

The spaghetti was lukewarm but he wouldn't complain. The last time he ate was during lunch anyway. After eating, he loaded the plate into the dishwasher.

He fell asleep after preparing for bed, only to be woken at seven by his alarm clock. It felt like he only slept for a few minutes but he still got up and started his day.

* * *

"Jason Grace, please report to the Head's office, thank you." The secretary's voice was as nasal as ever. Jason was already in front of his dad's office. He adjusted his necktie nervously and sighed. Today, he would be an official guardian and there was no going back.

Jason pushed the double doors open and again, he found his father making out with the assistant. Josephine pushed herself away and ran out the door as Jupiter cleared his throat. "Good morning, Jason," he greeted his son.

"'Morning, dad," Jason replied flatly.

"You certainly did not need to see that."

"No, I did not."

"Is this is the fifth time?"

"More like three hundredth. Moving on, when am I gonna start the whole guardian business?"

Jupiter smiled. "Now. Here's is your ID. Miss Carrie will give you your needed materials. The private jet should pick you up soon."

Jason's eyes widened. "P-private jet?"

"Yes." He pressed the intercom button. "Drew Tanaka, please report to the Head's Office."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why is she coming?"

He let go of the button. "Sounds like you don't want her here."

"I don't. But why is she coming?"

"To assist you to the roof."

"Um, can we have someone else do that? Just anybody but her, please."

Jupiter nodded and pressed the intercom button once more. "Drew Tanaka: never mind. You do not need to come to my office."

"Besides, I know how to get to the roof by myself."

He nodded. "Very true. You may leave now."

Jason took his ID card and looked at it. There was a bar code with numbers and the letters _SPQR. _He looked at his picture which was okay compared to all the other ones he had before. His D.O.B. was also printed onto the ID, indicating that he was twenty-three years old.

He was now on the staircase that led to the roof. He went outside and the sun shone brightly. There was a slight breeze in the air and adjusted his tie again. He tucked the ID into his blazer pocket and waited impatiently for the plane to come.

Jason started to play Fruit Ninja on his phone before he heard the hard and loud whirring in the air. He put away his phone and squinted at the private jet that was coming closer, and along with that, the sound becoming louder.

The plane landed five feet away from him. Out stepped a tall women in her mid-thirties in formal jumpsuit and rimless glasses. Her amber colored hair was tucked into a down ponytail. She clicked in her pointy heels towards Jason.

"Are you Jason?" she asked in a 'no-funny-business' voice.

"Yes."

"ID."

Jason took out the ID and handed it to her. She examined it for a few seconds before tossing it at back to him. "Come inside," she said and walked in the private jet with Jason trailing behind her.

The private jet was comfortable and expensive looking. Jason was impressed with the design and fanciness. He glanced around the whole jet before fixing his gaze on a beautiful girl.

He couldn't believe how pretty this girl was. She was in a sundress that showed how thin she was. He looked in awe at the girl. Seriously, this girl was way too pretty.

"Piper, this is Jason."

Piper smiled, her perfectly shaped lips curved up. "Hello," she greeted simply.

"Hello," Jason replied. He mentally sighed because he felt embarrassed over the fact on how rusty his voice sounded.

The other woman stood up and walked over to Jason. "I don't believe I properly introduced myself. I'm Carrie Ivy but call me Miss Carrie."

_So that's Miss Carrie. _Jason nodded.

"So, let's get started. Please turn off your phone for safety's sake. I'll lead you to the back and we'll have some..._practice._ I believe you had some training while you were at the Jupiter Society?" She sounded unsure when she said the word, 'practice.'

Jason nodded once more, reached into his pocket and turned off his phone. Miss Carrie gestured for him to follow her, which he did. Piper eyed him nervously as he walked to the back, her multicolored eyes shining an emotion- what was it? Fear? Hope?

Whatever it was, it made Jason uncomfortable. It only made him more uncomfortable when he was out of Piper's sight and the first thing Miss Carrie did was toss him a gun.

**Interesting enough? Please review/follow/favorite this story. I know it's boring for now but I promise it will get more interesting later on. Think of this chapter as an introduction, you know?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**First chapter got some decent feedback. What about the second? We'll just see and find out. Also, there will be different personalities for Piper and Jason then it is in the books. I can't explain how different, you'll just have to see for yourself. Happy Reading!**

**Piper**

_Who was this guy? Well, his name is Jason...but should I trust him? I barely know him and now I'm going to be trusting him with my life._

Piper twiddled her thumbs nervously. The guy who entered the private jet was now her new guardian...or at least, guardian in training. Like it mattered which.

This guy would have to protect her through all costs with his own life on the line no matter what. Was it unfair for him? She hated to think that. After all, the only feeling she always had towards her previous bodyguards were regret and burden. She blinked back tears at the though of her past bodyguards.

Leo was the last bodyguard, not from the Jupiter Society. He was from the Half-Blood Leadership- what the hell did that matter? He was a funny yet clumsy guy. But he was fit for the job, maybe a little _too _fit since he ended up dying in the tenth murder attempt from her stepmother. That left her feeling hateful towards herself and regret that she couldn't have done a better job.

After that, Miss Carrie had taken over. She was always Piper's caretaker but from that day on, she would always protect Piper. Oddly, Piper's stepmother somewhat favored Miss Carrie. That's why she had never been killed through the remaining four murder attempts.

Then there was the other two bodyguards. One was Mr. Henderson. Piper was too young to remember him but she remembered him being shot in the head during the third murder attempt. That happened when Piper was only seven years old. After his death, Mrs. Mia replaced him. She ended up quitting after losing a finger in the sixth murder attempt. Leo took on during the seven through ten murder attempts when Piper was thirteen until she turned seventeen.

Maybe this guy would be different. Maybe this Jason guy would help her but not in a burdensome way. Maybe he wouldn't die or lose a body part throughout the time he would protect Piper.

Her thoughts and memories were interrupted by the sound of gunshots. They were coming from the back of the private jet. Bewildered, new thoughts burned through her mind- _What was going on? Is Jason not too be trusted? What happened? Maybe Miss Carrie was...killed? Or maybe Miss Carrie killed him?_

_Oh, no!_ Piper stood up, frantically searching through her large suitcase. She would attack the person who was shooting in the back. It didn't matter who- she didn't want to be killed or hurt herself.

The best thing she found was a thick and heavy book. It was good enough, she decided. She grabbed the book in her sweaty palms and charged to the back of the plane.

She closed her eyes as she entered the tiny room that was dimly lit. Her shoes had lost balance and she toppled over someone. _Oh, shit. Is this the shooter?_ Piper opened her eyes to find that she had knocked over her new guardian.

"Miss McLean?" Jason asked, surprised.

Piper's heart started to beat faster. Her new guardian had been the shooter? She held her breath, afraid to breathe. She released it when she heard Miss Carrie's hearty laugh from behind. "Piper," Miss Carrie laughed. "What on earth just happened?"

Piper scrambled off of Jason and placed the book on a nearby table. The table had fully loaded guns on top of it, causing her eyes to widen. Miss Carrie only continued to laugh. "Okay, Piper," she said when she finally finished laughing, "please explain what happened." Miss Carrie tossed the handgun carelessly to the floor, it clattering hollowly.

Piper's face burned when she realized that the gunshots had been blanks. "Nothing," she said, embarrassed. "Just practicing some self-defense...you see..."

Miss Carrie only shook her head while a grin danced on her lips. "Oh, I get what happened. You thought someone was killed. No one, I assure you. The shots were blanks and I was just training Jason. Right?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Right." He was still lying on the ground and got up when Miss Carrie lent him a hand.

"Okay, Jason and Piper," she said, "I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Upon saying that, Miss Carrie gestured them to leave the back room. Piper obeyed and left with Jason following her footsteps.

Before he left the room, Miss Carrie grabbed his arm. Jason jumped in surprised but kept a straight face. A smile danced on Miss Carrie's lips and she mumbled, "Don't fall in love with her."

Jason frowned in utter confusion. "Excuse me?"

She simply repeated, "Don't fall in love with her."

"Yeah, um, what?"

"Piper." Miss Carrie rolled her eyes. "Don't fall in love with Piper."

"I understood that you meant Piper. But...why?"

"Trauma."

"I'm still not getting it."

"Okay, I don't mean to...frighten you or anything, but there's a good chance of you dying on this job. Too good a chance, it is predicted when you'll die. Anyway, if you fall in love with her, she might with you. I don't want her to be so depressed that she'll might commit suicide if you die."

"I see."

"Do you?" Miss Carrie let go of him and smoothed out her clothes before giving Jason a nod that signaled him to leave, which Jason did.

When he opened the door, a stunned Piper leaned into him. Piper's eyes widened at the sight of her guardian. She had spied on the whole thing through a tiny crack and now she was caught.

"Miss McLean?" Jason asked.

Piper cleared her throat, acting as if nothing happened. "Call me Piper," she simply said before walking back to her seat and sitting down in the private jet.

"How shall I acquaintance you...Piper?" he asked, sounding unsure and uncomfortable by calling her by her first name.

"You can start by not speaking so formally and politely," Piper replied, picking up a magazine that was placed beside her.

"I underst-" Jason stopped himself and Piper perked up, watching intently for his next move. He swallowed hard and continued, "I mean, er, okay, Piper. I'll start talking casual."

Piper smiled, amused by his own correction. "That'd be great. You do know we're going from New York to California?"

Jason blinked. "We are?"

"Well, the Jupiter Society building is in NYC. And my house is in Malibu, California. And we're going there...so, yeah. We are."

"But isn't that like a six hour plane ride?"

"Five and forty-nine minutes, actually."

"Close enough. So what're we going to do during those hours?"

Piper got up and approached her guardian. When they were face-to-face, she got her dainty fingertips and traced Jason's necktie. "I don't know," she muttered, her voice full of breath, "you tell me."

Jason stepped away, his face red. "U-um, Pi-Piper, I d-don't think-"

Piper only laughed at his reaction and walked back to her seat. "You really think I would seduce you?" she said between laughter. "I can't believe it! Your face was so red and...oh, my gosh...I can't breathe."

He cleared his throat. "I don't really think that was funny."

"Yeah, it wasn't. It was hilarious!"

Jason sat down on a seat across from her's. He was flustered and really embarrassed. Piper thought it was sort of cute in a little brother kind of way. "But seriously," he finally said, "what are we going to do?"

Piper shrugged and kicked off her wedges. "I don't know, relax?" She picked her magazine up again and flipped through the pages.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. His phone was off and he didn't know what to do. It was clear to Piper that he was bored out of his mind so she put the magazine down and decided to make small talk.

"So, Jason, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three. You?"

"Twenty-one. So we're both in our twenties, huh?"

"Huh."

Throughout the rest of the plane ride, they made this sort of conversation. After three hours, Jason drifted off to sleep. Piper watched his closed eyes sometimes twitch. The only thought that entered her mind was: _Crap. Now we bonded. I wasn't suppose to bond with him, even Carrie said so. What'm I gonna do when he dies?_

* * *

Piper smirked when she saw Jason's expression. The term 'house' is an understatement. Piper's house was a mansion. She led the way to the front porch, searching for the key in her designer purse. Jason continued to watch in awe at the mansion. His blue eyes were filled with wonder and amazement. _His eyes are kinda dreamy, _Piper thought to herself._ That's a harmless comment. I think Zac Efron's eyes are dreamy and I'm not emotionally attached to him._

She unlocked the door and opened it. "So, this is my house-where you'll be staying, I guess," she said, stepping inside and throwing her shoes at the shoe closet.

Jason sighed. "You know, I have a dog at home and he really needs to be taken care of-"

Piper flinched and crouched at a sudden burst. Jason jumped into action. This was his first mission and it happened way too soon. He grabbed Piper's hand and ran the hell out of the house. Piper's eyes widened at what was going on. _This is the fifteenth time that wench is trying to kill me, isn't it?_

The shoe closet had exploded. It was a bomb that was triggered off when the shoes were thrown there. Sure enough, there were other bombs that were being triggered by the first explosion.

"Where's the private jet?!" Jason yelled. They reached the end of the front lawn, running at full speed out of Piper McLean's private property.

"It already took off!" Piper screamed back. She frantically dug in her sundress pocket, reaching for her phone. She couldn't call Miss Carrie since her phone was off for the safety purposes. But giving it a shot, Piper still did.

"_You've reached the voicemail of Carrie Ivy. I'm sorry, I'm probably on a plane right now, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Leave a message._" Piper furiously ended the call. They ran away two blocks from the house.

Piper was shaking. _My house...it was specially designed for me and that b*tch just destroyed it..._

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked.

Tears were threatening to spill. "No," she replied. "That f*cking b*tch just tried to kill me fifteen times. Do you honestly think I'd be okay?"

Jason put one hand on her shoulder. "Um...I'm just saying, but we really should call 911."

Piper nodded. She took out her phone and dialed the numbers. "I w-would like to re...port-" she was cut off by a strong wave of crying.

"Miss?" The woman on the other side said. "Calm down. Please state your emergency."

Piper handed the phone to Jason. He understood what she meant and received it. "Um, hi. The person who talked before me is a bit unstable. So, I'll be telling you. There was a bombing at her house."

The woman simply replied, "Address?"

Piper took the phone back and sobbed the address into the phone. The woman replied, "Okay, we'll be on our way in a few," and hung up.

She continued to cry. "You know," Jason said, "I think we should hand out back to your place until they come." Piper nodded and began to walk back, Jason's hand still on her shoulder. She desperately wanted to hug him and cry in his arms because that's what she used to do with Leo whenever there was an attempt. It would always calm her down. But she couldn't possibly do the same to Jason, could she?

Piper wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "That house was built so my stepmother couldn't reach me. But she did and she bombed the whole f*cking place."

Jason uncomfortably said, "I really think you should watch your mouth. You're a role model and if little girls heard you-"

"Who gives a crap, Jason? What would you do if your house was bombed right before your own damn eyes? Would you be a little saint and keep your mouth solemnly shut and stand there and watch in humble silence? I don't f*cking think so," Piper interrupted bitterly.

He sighed. "Okay, point made. But still. You're a role model and I'm not. I don't see any little boys trying to be like me."

They reached the front lawn of what once was Piper's house. Piper stared sadly at the ruins. Soon, the loud sirens were heard and the police car parked smoothly in front of the lawn. A rather large man stepped out.

"So, a bombing, I heard," he said.

Piper only stood there. Jason immediately said, "Uh- yes. We're not exactly sure but we think the bomber was her stepmother-"

"Not exactly sure? What are you- crazy?!" Piper barged into the conversation. "Officer, my stepmother just tried to kill me for the fifteenth time!"

He nodded. "My condolences. Piper McLean, are you?"

"I am."

"Big fan. We'll have a lawsuit. Anyone hurt?"

"Thank you. No one is."

"I see. Any fires?"

"No, but there's smoke."

The officer motioned the firemen at the house and sent the ambulance away. "Good day to you, Miss McLean. I'm assuming you don't need any help."

Piper felt calmer than before. "No."

After a few more minutes, the officer and firetruck left. Piper took out her phone again and typed in the memo. _June 22nd of 2013. 15th time I've almost been killed._ As soon as she finished, her phone rang. Thank God it was Carrie.

"Piper! Oh my gosh, you called me when I told you phones are _not_ allowed. Just because you got a new guardian does not mean you get to break my rules!''

"Shut up Carrie. It's been a long day."

"Long day? It's been less than an hour since we dropped you off."

"Well, I was almost killed again. Anyway, if phones are not allowed on the plane why are you calling me?"

"What?"

"I said, 'If phones are not allowed on the plane-"

"No, I got that part. So...you were almost killed. Care to explain?"

"Not really. You'll hear it on the news soon enough. Paparazzi's doing their hourly check on me soon and you'll see it on the news anyway. Please send the private jet back. Can I somehow live with you? I have no place to stay for now."

"Can't send the jet back, sweetie. Heavy turbulence and we need to land. Too dangerous to go back. But we'll send one tomorrow."

"Then where am I supposed to stay?"

"Ask your father." Upon saying that, Carrie hung up on her. Piper was pretty mad; after all, she saw her own house turn to ruins and her own caretaker bailed out on her. Piper dialed the emergency line for her father.

"Pipes? I said this number was only for emergencies."

"I think this is an emergency, dad."

"What happened?"

"The bi...er, your wife almost killed me today."

"Gee, sorry to hear that, Pipes. I'm in the middle of a crisis now, too. You're gonna have to call me later."

"What crisis?"

"Your stepmother is threatening to divorce me again."

"So you're telling me that the woman who tried to kill your own daughter is more important than your own daughter almost dying?"

"It's nothing like that and you know it. I'm _really_ sorry though, sweetheart. It's just that I love her."

"That's quite a strong bond you got in order to put me on hold. Even when I almost died."

"At least on the bright side you didn't."

"Are you really my father?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I mean, you're acting like my almost-death is nothing. The normal Tristan McLean would've actually helped me in some sort of way."

"You're right. I'm not the normal Tristan McLean. I'm super stressed out right now and I can't think straight. I promise, I'll call you later. Love you with my whole heart."

Piper was on the brink of bursting out into tears. She put her phone in her pocket and started to walk back to her house. She could hear Jason's footsteps quickening to catch up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find money," she replied sternly before digging through a pile of rubble. Jason sat down next to her and began to help her by pawing at some debris. She felt her heart warm up a bit at the thought of him helping her. The feeling quickly turned icy when she realized a guy who she just met was helping her more than the people who was with her, her whole life.

Jason suddenly stood up. Piper looked up at him. He was smiling and opened the palm of his hand, revealing a blue and shiny card. "I found a credit card. Would this count as money?" he asked.

Piper nodded and stood up. She took the card and placed it in her pocket.

"So now that we have money, where are we going?"

"A hotel." She started to walk towards the city.

"A what?" Jason ran up to her to walk by her side. "Why a hotel?"

"Well, the private jet's gonna come tomorrow. We'll need a place to spend the night, you know."

"I see. We're gonna walk to one?"

"I'm hoping to catch a taxi."

"Smart."

They walked side by side until Piper noticed a bright yellow cab. She ran up to it, breaking the side by side walk. She eagerly got on board. Piper was tired, they walked around for about twenty minutes before finding a taxi. Jason entered the taxi and he offered to speak. "To the nearest hotel, please. Preferably five-star."

Piper nodded in approval at his words.

**That was chapter two. I honestly don't like this one but hopefully you do (I must be kidding). Sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this chapter. Stay in tune for chapter three. Don't expect anything funny to happen in the hotel in the next chapter (well, they just met. And I just don't write that kind of stuff). If you want a dirty chapter, you'll have to write one yourself. _DON'T_ SEND IT TO ME IF YOU DO WRITE ONE. I WILL REPORT YOU.**

** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
